First Time Story
by Aliseth
Summary: Comme le dit le diction: "Il y a une première fois pour tout". Steve et Danny en font l'expérience et ce, à plusieurs reprises et de différentes manières. OS Slash McDanno, fluffy.


**Disclaimer: **Ils ne sont pas à moi … _blablabla_ … Je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant à leurs dépens (pauvres choupinets). Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux puisqu'on nous les prête si gracieusement ! Comme c'est gentiiiiil ! O.O (J'vais me coucher après avoir posté ça)

**Pairing :** Slash McDanno.

**Saison :** Aucune en particulier.

**Résumé :** Comme le dit le dicton : « Il y a une première fois pour tout ». Steve et Danny en font l'expérience et ce, à plusieurs reprises et de différentes manières. One Shot.

**Rating :** K+

**Note:** Une semaine de merde et un besoin de légèreté et de douceur m'a fait pondre ce truc ... Alors, _achtung_, chamallow à l'horizon :s

_En espérant que ça vous plaise, bonne lecture !_

* * *

°°o°° **First Time Story** °°o°°

* * *

Le premier baiser que Steven donna à Daniel fut accidentel.

Le Commandant McGarrett et le Lieutenant Williams pénétrèrent le domicile d'un dangereux suspect, fiché comme terroriste. L'homme était réputé pour ses nombreux pièges _explosifs_, laissés ici et là, à l'intention des forces de l'ordre de différents pays dans lesquels il avait sévi. Armes aux poings, les deux policiers s'avancèrent avec une extrême précaution afin de passer chaque pièce au peigne fin.

La maison était vide de tout habitant, laissant les deux officiers perplexes et méfiants. Après avoir ratissé toute la bâtisse, ils rejoignirent le salon pour y trouver un attaché-case posé sur la table basse. Steve sentait un étrange nœud se former dans le creux de son estomac et les cheveux de sa nuque se hérissaient, signes que son instinct s'alarmait.

Il s'approcha rapidement de Danny qui s'était posté près de la table mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste que le blond ouvrait déjà la mallette.

Trop tard.

Steve eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le voyant lumineux avant d'agripper le bras de son équipier pour le tirer vers la sortie, manu-militari, courant à toutes jambes.

A une certaine distance de la maison, les deux hommes eurent le réflexe de se jeter au sol avant que le souffle de l'explosion ne les atteigne. Steve atterrit sur son équipier, drapant instinctivement le corps de son ami d'une protection et ignorant la chaleur oppressante de la déflagration. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les deux flics reprenaient leurs esprits.

Puis, alors que McGarrett relevait légèrement la tête pour s'enquérir de l'état de Williams -ce dernier semblant avoir une intention similaire- leurs visages se rencontrèrent … Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Le duo se figea, ne sachant comment réagir.

C'était un baiser. Chaste et non intentionnel, certes, mais tout de même un baiser qui suspendit le temps.

Ce fut Steve qui réagit le premier, s'écartant avec un sursaut sans pour autant se relever, pour découvrir que son ami le fixait avec des yeux ronds et les joues à la limite du pourpre.

« Hu … 'Scuse-moi. » Bafouilla le brun.

Le blond se racla la gorge avant de déglutir difficilement, aussi embarrassé que son équipier.

« Pas grave. »

La réplique la plus courte que Steven ait obtenue de Daniel depuis leur première rencontre … Mauvais signe. Il ne laissa rien paraître de son malaise ou de ses inquiétudes et daigna enfin se relever. Il tendit la main à son partenaire qui l'accepta avec une visible réticence mais l'ex-SEAL décida de ne pas s'en formaliser.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Seul un hochement de tête du blond lui répondit. Okay, _gros_ malaise … Steve poussa un profond soupir.

« Écoute, Danno … »

« Je sais, ça va ... T'inquiète pas, tout va bien. » Tenta d'éluder Williams, ses yeux fuyant toujours ceux du brun.

Le blond regagna la Camaro sans attendre son supérieur qui se mordit la lèvre en pestant intérieurement. Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès ou avait planifié une farce, non plus. McGarrett se passa une main sur le visage et rejoignit son équipier qui attendait du côté passager.

Installés dans la voiture, les deux hommes attendirent l'équipe scientifique appelée après l'explosion, le silence pesant et gêné s'amenuisant à mesure que les natures des deux policiers reprenaient le dessus … Ils n'abordèrent plus jamais cet incident.

**OoO**

La première fois que Steven découvrit que Daniel était plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, ce dernier avait failli mourir.

Il avait seulement fallu que Danny eût touché un cadavre pour qu'il fût empoisonné et que la vie de Steve basculât. S'en était suivie une course contre le temps. L'ex-SEAL avait alors eu l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui et ce, accompagné d'un sentiment d'impuissance insupportable.

Le brun avait eu la sensation de mener cette enquête atypique comme un automate, sa concentration professionnelle mise à rude épreuve par ses pensées qui se tournaient toujours inéluctablement vers son meilleur ami … Meilleur ami qui avait radicalement changé de place dans le cœur du militaire qui n'avait rien vu venir. McGarrett ne pourrait jamais oublier l'angoisse, la détresse et l'effroi qui l'avaient étreint pendant cette journée.

Puis tout était retombé … La solution avait été trouvée et Grace avait échappé de justesse à la disparition de son père. Danny était guéri.

Seulement, Steve n'en était pas ressorti indemne. Loin de là … Ce souvenir serait toujours le plus vivace dans sa mémoire, avec cette tornade d'émotions qui l'avait secoué tandis qu'il enlaçait son équipier. Soulagement, joie, délivrance … Un poids énorme avait soudainement déserté ses épaules et une subite bouffée d'amour lui avait coupé le souffle.

Il avait dû se faire violence pour empêcher les larmes de couler en présence du petit blond. Il avait failli le perdre définitivement, _nomdeDieu_, et sentir ce corps chaud et vivant contre lui avait valu tout l'or du monde.

Puis, Rachel avait refait son entrée … et Steve avait rapidement déchanté. (1)

Il repensait parfois au « baiser » qu'ils avaient échangé, quelques mois auparavant. Un accident, un moment embarrassant … Mais avec le recul et les nouvelles données fournies par son cœur, le Commandant revoyait cette scène d'un autre œil et réévaluait les sensations. S'il faisait l'effort, il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres pleines de Danny, douces et chaudes, contre les siennes.

Néanmoins, tout cela restait douillettement caché dans un coin de son esprit, laissant son affection et ses fantasmes sous bonne garde. Il lui arrivait de laisser transparaître sa tendresse pour l'autre homme, de temps en temps, lorsque ses barrières se baissaient imperceptiblement mais seul un œil extrêmement avisé aurait pu capter la faille du militaire. Dans l'ensemble, Steve restait le « SuperSEAL » sur lequel son petit blond pouvait toujours compter.

Le Commandant y était habitué. Vivre _muet_, se taire, jouer la comédie, faire semblant … C'était une seconde nature chez le grand brun.

Alors Steven se taisait et faisait tout son possible pour protéger Daniel et rester à ses côtés lorsqu'il en avait besoin.

**OoO**

La première fois que Daniel prit conscience que Steven était plus qu'un ami à ses yeux, celui-ci s'était volatilisé.

Danny avait débarqué au QG, n'y trouvant aucune trace de son équipier, et seule une lettre l'attendait sur son bureau. Il en avait détesté le contenu dès sa première lecture. L'écrit de son ami ne présageait rien de bon. Ce _cinglé_ qui lui servait de supérieur s'était envolé au Japon, sur les traces de l'assassin de son père … Seul.

C'était du McGarrett tout craché … Et Williams en avait franchement ras-le-bol.

Sur le moment, le blond n'avait pas su déterminer avec précision ce qu'il avait ressenti. La déception avait fait une courte apparition, le Lieutenant n'ayant pas apprécié le petit tour de son meilleur ami qui avait cru que disparaitre du jour au lendemain sans prévenir était une bonne idée. Puis, cette contrariété avait vite laissé place à la peur.

Danny avait tenté l'appel téléphonique, à plusieurs reprises, sans obtenir de réponses et mille abominables scénarii s'étaient formés dans son esprit. Oui, il avait eu la trouille de sa vie … Okay, certainement pas autant que s'il arrivait quelque chose à sa fille –la petite Grace resterait à jamais sa première faiblesse- mais son inquiétude vis-à-vis de Steve s'était accrue jusqu'à ce que le brun revienne.

Il avait essayé de s'occuper l'esprit avec l'affaire qu'ils avaient dû résoudre en collaboration avec cette équipe de Los Angeles, au NCIS, mais rien n'y avait fait. Daniel avait toujours eu un œil soigneusement assigné à son écran de téléphone portable. Des fois qu'il y aurait vu apparaître le nom de McGarrett … _Sait-on jamais_.

Il avait eu _un _appel de l'ex-SEAL qui avait enfin daigné le rassurer, la conversation s'étant déroulée comme à l'accoutumé avec Steven et sa langue de bois. Danny avait rapidement été irrité, la peur ne disparaissant pas, et le blond n'avait pas réellement compris cette inquiétude excessive. Cette peur lui tiraillait les entrailles de manière anormale, il n'avait pas su s'expliquer concrètement ce qu'elle signifiait …

Jusqu'au crash de l'avion qui transportait son ami et Wo Fat qui avait été récupéré. Danny avait enfin saisi ce que sa frayeur impliquait.

Le brun s'en était évidemment sorti, ainsi que le meurtrier qui l'accompagnait, et était revenu la bouche en cœur avec un hélicoptère. Daniel avait cru qu'il allait l'étrangler sur-le-champ. Quelle idée de se pointer comme une fleur après avoir quasiment provoqué près de deux crises cardiaques chez son co-équipier ? _Franchement ?_

Mais Williams n'avait rien dit et avait accepté l'accolade de McGarrett, laissant le brun enrouler un bras autour de sa nuque, l'étreinte lui réchauffant quelque peu le cœur. Il avait été bien trop étouffé par la joie de le retrouver pour lui aboyer dessus. (2)

Il lui était occasionnellement arrivé de revoir le baiser qu'ils avaient malencontreusement partagé, l'année passée. Le Lieutenant s'était soudainement demandé si ce geste avait été aussi accidentel qu'il l'avait d'abord cru … Avant de se rappeler que le Commandant était certainement à mille lieux de penser à lui de cette façon. Williams s'était alors focalisé sur ce que _lui _avait senti pendant cet « échange ».

Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aurait souhaité que cet incident se reproduise. La _délivrance_ ressentie lors du retour de son ami n'était pas anodine.

Une autre préoccupation s'était ensuite frayée un chemin dans son esprit … Comment gérer ce qu'il éprouvait ? Daniel venait de découvrir que Steven était tout pour lui, allant jusqu'à songer qu'il était toute sa vie, au même titre que sa propre fille.

Et cette pensée seule lui fichait une trouille bleue.

**OoO**

Le premier baiser que Daniel donna à Steven n'était absolument pas prévu ...

Il y avait bien des meilleures façons de démarrer un week-end que de recevoir un appel de votre ex-épouse pour l'entendre exiger la garde exclusive de votre fille. Ce n'était pas seulement une impression, Danny avait vraiment une vie de _chiotte_, ces derniers temps.

La conversation n'avait duré qu'une demi-heure avant que le blond ne perde patience et ne raccroche au nez de Rachel. La jeune femme avait avancé la carte de la profession du père. Comme s'il n'était pas capable de s'occuper de Grace à cause de son boulot de flic … A bien y réfléchir, ce n'était pas la première fois que cette _mégère_ lui ressortait cet argument. Ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle faisait cette petite crise durant laquelle elle voulait la petite pour elle seule.

_Saleté !_

En attendant, Rachel lui avait gâché son week-end … Et Williams ruminait toujours lorsqu'il se gara devant le domicile de Steve. Cette destination lui avait paru la plus évidente suite à cette « discussion » téléphonique avec l'autre espèce de …

Danny opéra un petit exercice de respiration pour se calmer, quelques minutes. Il souffla une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa Camaro. En ce vendredi soir, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et quoi de mieux que l'antre de l'homme de Neandertal pour atteindre cet objectif ?

Il haussa un sourcil à cette idée et, avec un petit sourire, rejoignit la porte d'entrée pour l'ouvrir sans s'annoncer. On ne perdait pas les _bonnes_ habitudes. Après tout, c'était Steve lui-même qui lui avait appris ce petit manque de savoir-vivre.

Il pénétra le salon pour y trouver son équipier et ami affalé dans le canapé devant un match de football. Danny reçu un grand sourire de McGarrett qui ne semblait pas se formaliser de l'intrusion fortuite. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, interloqué, le petit blond le lui rendit tout de même avant d'hausser les épaules et de se faire une place sur le sofa.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'va pas ? » Lui demanda le grand brun en tendant une bière dans sa direction.

Le Commandant avait sans doute remarqué son air pincé et Williams sourit une fois de plus, son ninja personnel le connaissait bien … Observant les traits envoûtants de son collègue, Danny revit le soir où il avait débarqué avec sa fille pour interrompre un rencart entre le dit-collègue et Catherine Rollins.

Que les choses soient bien claires, Daniel ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Il se revoyait encore serré contre le brun, le bras de celui-ci enroulé sur ses épaules, pop-corn sur les genoux. Il se rappelait s'être laissé aller et s'être permis le petit plaisir de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami … (3) Ses yeux firent un aller-retour entre le visage de Steven et la bière qu'il lui tendait, l'ex-SEAL arborant un air inquiet, et le petit blond eut la soudaine envie de retenter l'expérience. Après tout, Grace et Cath' n'étaient pas présentes, cette fois.

« Danno ? T'es toujours avec moi ? »

L'inquiétude dans la voix de son équipier le fit sursauter et il sortit illico de sa torpeur. Se raclant la gorge, il attrapa la canette de bière et offrit un sourire rassurant au Commandant.

« Je repensais à Grace … » Mentit le Lieutenant.

A l'expression perplexe de son meilleur ami, Williams lui relata la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rachel et lui fit part de ses inquiétudes quant à son avenir avec sa fille. Comme toujours, le brun fit preuve d'écoute et de soutien, le rassurant autant que faire se peut.

Danny détailla Steve pendant que ce dernier lui répétait qu'il ne devait pas se faire de cheveux et que la crise de Rachel allait encore passer. Il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer sur un sourire attendri lorsqu'il l'entendit lui promettre que, s'il le fallait, cela irait jusqu'au tribunal et qu'il l'y suivrait pour le supporter.

Une main ancrée sur l'épaule du petit blond, le brun poursuivait sa litanie de rassurances et quelque chose chez Danny craqua … Son environnement s'évapora et il ne vit plus rien d'autre que Steve, ses yeux bleus apaisants et son sourire chaleureux. Son beau visage était si près du sien. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres à parcourir …

Pour une fois que McGarrett prononçait plus d'une phrase en une minute, il fut interrompu par deux lèvres qui vinrent se souder aux siennes … Puis, prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, Williams écarquilla les yeux et se retira avec un sursaut.

Steve n'affichait qu'une expression neutre mais haussait tout de même un sourcil interrogateur.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Demanda calmement le militaire.

_Oh non, non, non, non … J'ai pas fait ce que j'crois que j'ai fait ?! Si ?_

Le petit blond ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son vis-à-vis mais aucun son n'en sortit, le plus bavard du duo avait perdu sa voix et la panique l'envahit.

Il avisa alors le petit sourire en coin que le brun ne parvenait plus à dissimuler et il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux. Steven ne paraissait ni choqué, ni offusqué, par le geste déplacé … Il était probable que le Lieutenant n'eût pas d'inquiétudes à avoir quant à son intégrité physique, finalement.

Il semblait même à Daniel qu'il en était tout autre.

**OoO**

Le sourire de Steven s'élargit à la vue de la mine éberluée de son petit blond qui ne bougeait plus d'un pouce, comme si un spectateur indivisible avait pressé la touche « pause » … Il ne put s'empêcher de lever la main vers la joue de son ami pour y faire courir ses doigts, juste un frôlement. Malgré sa carrure, Danny lui paraissait étrangement fragile en cet instant.

Le Lieutenant ne remua pas plus sous le toucher mais Steve le vit fermer les yeux. Il ne se départit pas de son sourire et approfondit sa délicate exploration, effleurant du bout des doigts les lèvres pleines du père de famille. Le blond semblait ne pas oser bouger et refusait obstinément d'ouvrir les paupières.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » S'enquit le Commandant.

« J'suis en train de rêver. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« T'es pas sensé me toucher comme ça. »

Les deux hommes murmuraient, le souffle court, aucun d'eux ne sachant vraiment comment amorcer les choses. McGarrett était tiraillé entre l'envie de faire parler Williams pour qu'ils en discutent et celle de lui sauter dessus afin de reprendre où le plus petit s'était arrêté. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé ?

Cette fois, ce n'était pas un accident … Prémédité ou non, ce baiser était tout sauf un accident.

Et le grand brun était bien déterminé à en connaître la cause. Ensuite, qui sait, sans doute pourraient-ils aller au-delà de ce chaste contact. Seulement, là, Steven s'avançait un peu trop rapidement … Inutile de tirer des plans sur la comète alors que même un modeste bisou n'avait pas encore été expliqué.

Il s'approcha davantage de Danny, s'installant plus confortablement dans le canapé, pour poser sa paume contre la joue chaude de son équipier.

« _Babe_ … Ouvre les yeux. » Le surnom à l'utilisation soigneusement choisie par le militaire sembla faire réagir le blond qui tressaillit imperceptiblement. « S'il te plait. »

Il vit un froncement de sourcils chez son ami. Les choses parurent soudainement évidentes dans l'esprit du brun, le Lieutenant n'y croyait tout simplement pas … Depuis quand Danny ressent-il le besoin de se rapprocher ainsi de lui ? Comment se faisait-il que lui, Steve, n'eût rien remarqué plus tôt ?

S'il devait être honnête, il constatait que Williams n'avait rien décelé chez lui, non plus. Okay, ils n'étaient tous deux pas très doués … Mais il se promit que cela allait changer, qu'il saurait toujours ce que son petit blond avait dans la tête et que celui-ci saurait constamment ce que Steve éprouvait.

La communication était encore à développer, entre eux.

Une idée germa dans son esprit en voyant Daniel toujours hésiter face à lui. Les actes étaient parfois plus significatifs que les mots. Surtout avec ces deux-là … Avec un sourire malicieux, McGarrett encadra le visage de son ami et captura ses lèvres avec douceur, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

Et Danny ouvrit enfin les yeux, estomaqué, avant de se raidir.

« Je n'serais pas contre une petite participation. » Grommela Steve contre les lèvres de son partenaire.

« T'es sérieux ? » Le brun haussa un sourcil et Williams reprit. « C'est pas une blague ? »

Le Commandant sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il en avait de ces questions, celui-là, aussi. C'est avec sarcasme qu'il répondit.

« Si j'avais voulu te faire une blague, je t'aurais raconté celle de l'hippopotame qui pète. Tu veux l'entendre ? »

« Hu … »

Sa tentative de détendre l'atmosphère n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté et Steve eut un sourire attendri en voyant l'air totalement perdu de son équipier. Il saisit facilement que son petit cœur devait être mis à rude épreuve et décida donc de reprendre son sérieux. Ne laissant pas le temps au blond de battre en retraite, le plus grand se ressaisit de ses lèvres.

Il prolongea le contact sans forcer jusqu'à sentir le Lieutenant s'apaiser. Effectivement, le plus petit se détendit quelque peu et le militaire en profita pour l'entourer de ses bras. Ce fut cet instant que choisit une langue inquisitrice pour venir exiger une entrée … que Steve lui accorda volontiers. Entrouvrant leurs lèvres, les deux hommes se perdirent dans une étreinte plus langoureuse.

Le brun sentit deux mains curieuses se faufiler sous son t-shirt et il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise et de soulagement. Le blond semblait plus que convaincu. Danny parut se redresser, pour mieux explorer le torse agréablement sculpté de son partenaire, et Steve saisit l'opportunité pour glisser une main tout aussi indiscrète sous le postérieur rebondi.

Et le propriétaire du postérieur en question sursauta. Les deux hommes se séparèrent, reprenant une bouffée d'air.

« Un problème ? » S'enquit McGarrett, sincèrement inquiet.

« Jamais fait ça. » Marmonna Daniel, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

Il fallut bien dix bonnes secondes à l'ex-SEAL pour saisir ce qu'on lui disait. _Oh … Oups ?_ Son instinct lui avait pourtant dit qu'il allait trop vite. _Crétin ..._

« Okay … On y va doucement. » Déclara-t-il en caressant la joue qu'il avait sous la main. « Tu fais comme tu le sens. »

« J'veux pas reculer, Steve. Pas maintenant. »

Le concerné hocha la tête, comprenant immédiatement que ses mots étaient mal interprétés.

« Danno, j'te parle pas de ça. _On_ avance juste comme _tu _le sens. »

Un timide sourire apparut sur la frimousse précédemment fermée de son ami et le brun sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir. Il eut le soudain besoin d'envelopper son petit blond dans un cocon protecteur, le lover dans ses bras, et lui faire ainsi ignorer et oublier tous les maux que portait cette planète.

C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait une chose pareille. Seul Danny arrivait à lui faire cet effet, personne n'y étant parvenu jusqu'à présent. Il n'y avait que son Lieutenant pour le rendre aussi … _guimauve_. Steve ne trouvait pas d'autre terme pour qualifier ce qu'il éprouvait. Il rendit au blond un sourire plus radieux encore et revint l'enlacer.

**OoO**

Daniel poussa un soupir de contentement en se calant dans les bras de Steven, nichant son visage dans le cou de celui-ci. Il se fit la réflexion que s'il avait eu la capacité physiologique de ronronner, cela aurait certainement été la réaction que McGarrett aurait obtenue. Williams sourit contre la nuque de son brun et y déposa un léger baiser.

Il releva légèrement la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de son compagnon.

« Steve, je savais pas … »

« On va en reparler. » Interrompit le concerné avec ce sourire chaleureux qui faisait fondre Danny.

Il reçut un nouveau baiser et il se perdit dans cette nouvelle étreinte. Le plus grand avait raison, ils rediscuteraient de tout cela plus tard. Ils passaient déjà tous leur temps ensemble, étant amis, après tout. Les confessions ne pressaient pas.

Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure brune tandis que l'étau que formait les bras de Steve se resserrait. Les deux hommes tentaient de se fondre l'un dans l'autre, ne parvenant pas à se séparer, mais ils durent se faire une raison de par le manque d'oxygène.

Ils restèrent ainsi, nichés l'un contre l'autre, savourant seulement leur présence respective. Les prunelles bleu-gris du plus grand ne semblaient plus pouvoir se détacher de Danny. Exprimer l'idée que Steve n'avait d'yeux que pour lui correspondait parfaitement à la situation ... Son week-end n'était pas aussi gâché qu'il l'avait pensé.

Le blond vit alors son partenaire lui envoyer un clin d'œil et un sourire taquin fit son apparition sur le visage du militaire.

« _Aloha au ia' oe._ » (4)

Danny ne se départit pas de sa bonne humeur même s'il détestait quand Steve faisait cela. Il ne parlait pas cette langue, _nom de nom !_ Comme s'il captait les interrogations de Daniel, le sourire de son Commandant se fit énigmatique.

« Ce qui veut dire ... ? » Tenta alors Williams.

« Devine. »

Avant de reprendre les lèvres du Lieutenant pour un échange passionné qui les allongea tous deux sur le canapé. Steve ignora le « T'es chiant » de Danny, étouffé par ses lèvres, et profita de la diversion pour entamer une exploration plus audacieuse du corps qui se tortillait sous lui. Williams décida de ne pas s'offusquer plus que cela et rendit rapidement les armes, savourant les petites attentions dont il avait droit.

L'ex-SEAL paraissait avoir totalement délaissé le match diffusé à la télévision et le flic du New-Jersey oubliait Rachel et la énième crise existentielle de cette dernière. Il n'avait jamais eu d'aussi bonnes idées que celle d'aller se plaindre chez son équipier.

Le premier baiser que Daniel avait donné à Steven avait effectivement été plus que fortuit … Mais son brun avait fait bien plus qu'y répondre.

**OoOoO**

Fin.

**OoOoO**

(1) Episode 23x1 (« Ua Hiki Mai Kapalena Pau »)

(2) Episodes 21/22x2 (« Pa Make Loa » et « Ua Hopu ») Repris, déformés et répétés, les épisodes xD

(3) Episode 05x3 (« Mohai »)

(4) Traduction que plusieurs dicos sur le net m'ont donné pour « Je t'aime ». Mais restez vigilantes, ça reste une source internet.

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) Ça m'a détendue, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes :P_**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu, vous êtes choupis :DEn attendant de vous lire, à la prochaine !  
_**


End file.
